All My Love
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: Bella's life is crashing in front of her. Her long-term boyfriend broke it off for a blonde barbie and she doesn't know where to go and her friends aren't really the best therapists. So when Bella meets Jake life seems to be giving them a big thumbs up.
1. Prologue

All My Love

Prologue

--

Once upon a time there was a girl with curly, clumps of brown hair down to her upper back and no boobs – that's me. And of course the drop dead gorgeous guy who has all the fan girls and acts all heroic – _him_. He was the best thing in my life until she showed up junior year, a year after I arrived. The blonde barbie, the damsel, the slut, the... the well you get the picture. She is the confident, almighty Rosalie Hale.

Rosalie is a goddess (no exaggeration there). She has radiant blonde hair, a tall, slim body. Her breast stick out five times more than I could ever wish for. That only made it easier. You see Rosalie's only interested in the picture-perfect guy. That's why she turned down a good ¾ of the school. She obviously had her eyes on him. I'm surprised he hadn't taken any hints when she was rubbing all over him at lunch. He didn't react, but you could tell he was sooo enjoying it. After a few weeks of mixed signals and canceled dates he finally broke it off. To end up going out with the grade- A meat of Forks. Right now I wish I had a fork so I can shove it down her throat, instead his tongue was preoccupying that spot at this moment.

"Bella, c'mon, Biology – remember?" Lacey persisted.

"Right sorry just kind of space."

"Are you okay? You've been doing that a lot lately," Lacey commented being oblivious as always.

"It's just him – he's playing tonsil hockey with Rosalie," I said longing to take her place (after he used mouthwash.)

Lacey's green eyes flooded with concern as she rushed us to biology while reassuring me that I'm better off without Edward.

At the end of Bio I didn't feel like eating lunch so I went to go cry in the abandoned girl's bathroom on the second floor until the bell rang. This was practically my daily routine – go to school, Calculus, Bio, lunch, English, than go home. I used to be a role model student, but now I'd be lucky to get a C. He altered my life, almost every lunch I cry, I barely make it through English these days and I'm falling behind greatly in calculus.

Welcome to my life.


	2. And here's to another day!

All My Love

Chapter 2

--

"Then she was like, 'totally leave me alone you bastard.' And he was like hurt, I'm sure he was about to cry. Then he kissed her like on the lips, she was shocked, but totally didn't pull away. Then after like ten secs she pulled away and slapped him and said, 'I hate you.' and just strutted back in the room. It was my definite fave in the whole series," Lacey went on about her latest soap opera, Tears and Triangles. She was talking about Angelina's encounter with Ben after he had an affair with Bridgette who got it on tape and played it for an English film in front of Angelina. The scene that Lacey was talking about happened shortly after.

Lacey always fills us in on what we missed. I was looking at what looked to be macaroni and cheese with chunks of meat in it. Gross! I pushed it to the side and let my eyes wonder. I went from one thing to the next until my heart stopped when I saw another gross thing, Rosalie and Edward were playing lovey-dovey kissing games. Just a month ago that would've been me. I stood up uneasily as I headed towards the bathroom, where I puked my guts out in a toilet. The flavor of my breakfast mixed with acid burned in my mouth. I swished some water around in my mouth and spat in a sink with disgust.

I looked at myself in the small box the administraters called a mirror. I looked like a tornado hit me with no mercy, my makeup was running, my hair looking like a rat's nest, my shirt might've been inside out. Since Edward's been with blondie I've barely been to function.

I ran into a different stall as all the memories of Edward flew into my head and I lost control as salty tears started to shed as I cried hysterically. I've been trying to get over him for monthes now, yet I can't get rid of my feelings. He was my first love I cannot _ever_ forget him. Everytime we kissed, everytime he danced with me in the halls for no reason, everytime we touched I just felt a connection. All the simple things from him just meant so much. Now he was sharing those memories with that bimbo. It's official, my love life sucks.

**-x-**

Walking home by yourself gets awfully lonely. Especially if you pass by parks full of hormonal teenager, who can't keep their hands off each other or old married couples feeding birds and laughing at the teens that bring back memories of their own. I try everyday so hard not to cry, but I usually get as far away as the woods when I brake down crying. The woods are a good 50 yards from the entrance of the park so not many people notice me, thank God! It's pretty embarrassing, but I don't have any particular say in the matter.

Of course being the pathetic wench I am, I cried today also. For a good forty minutes or so until I ran out of tears. My eyes are red and puffy, my cheeks are stained with tears, and I have permanently wrinkled my clothes from being in the beetle position for too long. Oh well, they were from Good Will anyways.

I got up and walked the other two miles to my house, where I fell asleep on the couch for the rest of the night.

**(A/N: It should get a lot better these next few chapters. I just wanted to explain what Bella was going through.)**


	3. A Night with the Guys

All My Love

Chapter 3

--

Jacob's POV

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!!" We all cried as Embry was gulping down stale beer. It was a typical Thursday night for us. Quil, Embry, Seth, Sam, Paul, Jared, and I go over to each others house on rotation and get drunk. Tonight it was Seth's house since his folks were out buying 'girl stuff' for Leah, his sister.

"Okay, I propose we play a new game!" Sam cried, "How about the alphabet game?" Everyone cheered at that. So they moved up around the mahogany coffee table with a few shots and a bottle of vodka.

"Now, you have to name a band from any country that at least one other person knows in the group on the rhythm – _pat, pat, snap, snap_- if you hesitate or you miss or miss a beat you have to drink a shot. Got it?" Sam instructed. We all nodded, each taking our places around the table and started doing the rhythm.

_Pat, pat, _"AC/DC." Quil shouted; _snap_, _snap_.

_Pat_, " Bon Jovi." Seth said; _pat_, _snap_, _snap_.

_Pat_, _pat_, _snap_ "Chicago." I called out; _snap_.

_Pat_, _pat_ "Dude Looks like a Lady." Sam announced; _snap_, _snap_.

"Dude, that's not a band – it's a song by Aerosmith," Paul told him knowingly.

"Yeah, it's a classic. How could you mess them up? I mean you could have said Daughtry or something," Embry backed him up. Sam poured himself a shot as we all chanted, "Chug, chug, chug, chug!"

_Pat_, _pat_, "Eagles." Embry sang; _snap_, _snap_.

_Pat_, _pat_, "uh... Frank Sinatra!" Quil said; _snap_, _snap_.

"Nope, nope! Man, you hesitated now drink up," I yelled. Quil drank and we cheered. We continued with Seth yelling, "The Go-Go's." _snap_.

_Pat_, "Hannah Montana." Jared laughed; _pat_, _snap_, _snap_.

_Pat_, _pat_, _snap_ "I-I don't know." Sam stammered; _snap_.

Sam took another shot as we all whooped.

_Pat_, _pat_ "James Brown," Embry said; _snap_, _snap_.

_Pat_, _pat_ "K-damn it!" Quil shouted in frustration as he drank yet another shot.

_Pat_, _pat_ "Led Zeppelin." Seth shrieked; _snap_, _snap_.

_Pat_, "M.C. Hammer." I yelled; _pat_, _snap_, _snap_.

_Pat_, _pat_, _snap_, _snap_, "Ne-Yo." Sam called out, but it was too late. I started laughing with everyone else as he took yet another drink.

**-x-**

"Bye guys. Ihadablast as always, thanksfor comingseeya nextweek at Quil's," Seth slurred as he waved us out of the door at about five o'clock the next afternoon. I guess Seth's mom didn't bother waking us up from our slumber of drunkenness. I pulled out a stick of gum and popped it into my mouth hoping it'll get rid of my bad breath. I walked east, towards La Push. Seth lives a county over so it was a long walk.

I was walking by the woods about a mile away from Seth's house when I saw a woman crying. She looked my age or so – maybe a little older. Her hair fell in locks over her eyes. She was crying into her knees and looked completely miserable. I sat beside her, put a friendly arm around her cautiously and asked, "Are you alright Miss?"

"Yeah.. yeah..," she said wiping her tears quickly.

"You don't seem like it," I pointed out.

"Well... that's true."

Silence.

"You probably don't even want to hear it."

"No, no. I have time to kill," I said relaxed; I had to keep it cool. I mean it's not everyday you get to hold a beautiful girl in your arms.

"His name was- is... [hesitation] Edward. We dated for eleven months, three weeks, and two days. But who's counting?" She chuckled nervously with some strain in her voice. "Then this new girl showed up. She had perfection radiating off of her, and she only had one thing in mind – Edward. She was pretty subtle at first, but than she got all bitchy to me and... touchy-feely with him." Her voice broke and tears reformed in her chocolate eyes. "Eventually he got all touchy-feely back a-and Ed-Edward dumped me! H-he had the nerve to d-do it over txt!" She stammered, now crying into my chest. I rocked her soothingly back and forth whispering to her calming things and rubbing small circles on her back.

After twenty minutes or so she finally calmed down and looked at me.

"Sorry. I don't usually randomly start crying on strangers." She smiled at me.

"It's cool, happens to me everyday," I returned the smile.

Then she laughed. She laughed such an amazing laugh; not even words can explain it. It had me in this sort of trance, I betcha I looked like an idiot grinning at her like I was.

"So where you heading?" I asked her standing up.

"Home," she said grabbing my hand that I offered.

"And that is?" I asked trying not to sound pushy.

"That way," she said pointing to the direction in which I just cam from. " Where do you live?"

"The other way," I said pointing west.

"oh, okay. Well it was nice meeting you," she said sniffling.

"Yeah. You take care of yourself and don't let that leech get to you," I said sternly.

"I won't," She said smiling. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me alight kiss on the cheek and whispered, "thanks." Then she walked off.

As I walked home I couldn't get the mysterious woman out of my head. I nearly walked into trees and signs remembering her mesmerizing laugh. But I knew I was missing something important, something valuable. It hit me as soon as I literally walked into my front door.

I don't know her name!

"Jake, is that you?" My dad called from the kitchen as I walked in.

_What the hell is her name?_

"Yeah, dad. It's me." I said taking off my shoes.

"Where were you? You're here later than usual," my dad said slowly yet seriously as he rolled in the room.

"I was confronting a friend about their relationship," I said slowly back, looking up to the stairs in case I needed to escape.

"Which one?"

"Uhm, I met her today."

"_Her?_" Billy asked incredulously. "Don't you go to an all boys school?"

"Well, yes, but I met her on the way home." I replied nervously.

"What's her name?" He asked suspiciously.

"I, well, I don't know. She was crying and I couldn't just sit there and watch her cry. I mean, I know better than that. And so we talked and here I am now," I explained and as my dad took it all in I walked into the kitchen and made myself a double stacker with all the meat in our fridge with sweedish cheese from Spain and a little lettuce smuthered in Mayo.

My dad rolled in as I took a bite of the sandwich and said, "Okay, let me get his straight – you met a crying girl on the street, told her everything was going to be okay, and went home without her name or number?"

"Yeah, so?" I asked nonchalantly.

"So, how are you supposed to meet up with her again?" Billy asked.

"I don't know, but if fate wants us together he'll have us meet again somehow," I said jokingly.

My dad laughed and because he has such an outrageous laugh I started to laugh also, which caused me to spew little pieces of meet on the table. He smiled at me than exited to the TV room so he could watch the Yankees whip the Orioles asses.

I finished off my sandwich leaving lots of crumbs on the table and headed up to the bedroom and slowly drifted to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of her.


	4. Football Party

All My Love

Chapter 4

--

Bella's POV

A funny thing happened when I first woke up. I had his face in my thoughts. His tan perfectly shaped head was staring at me, like they were yesterday. With such intensity that it almost made me cry thinking that some stranger care more about my problems than my friends. All they really did was pat me on the back and said, 'Give it time; you'll heal.' But that's about it.

He just looked at me so lovingly, yet so intense with his big light, brown eyes. His hair was jet-black hair that went just passed his ears. He was really muscular and I felt so secure when he was hugging me. It was as if he could make all of my problems disappear, or at least beat them up.

But until then I'm screwed.

-x-

Lacey called on Sunday, two days after I met him. I started to tell her about him, but its hard making her listen sometimes.

"But! But, wait! I have really important news to tell you!"

"Do you think it's more important than my news?" I could obviously tell what she was going to say.

"Well, duh! It's about Edward." My face went paler than his. I was expecting a 'Well, duh!' like always, but not something to do with Edward.

"What – what about Edward?" I gasped nervously.

"Good new or bad news first?"

"Good, always."

"Well, thankfully after three antagonizing months he broke up with blondie via fax. I don't know anyone who faxes so I say he dumped you lighter," Lacey scoffed.

"And the bad news?" I winced.

"The bad news is he's going to interact with you sometime Monday, tomorrow, and I'm not quite sure how or when. Kristen doesn't know everything this time."

"How is that bad?"

"It'll all happened again; you'll meet him, you'll fall in love, you start dating, you get really into him then – BAM! He drops you like dead meat for the next new girl."

"True, very true, but I'll be comforted by Taylor again."

"Taylor? Who's Taylor? Are you gay or something?!" Lacey asked incredulously.

Now I've gotten her attention, "No, it's a dude and I met him on Friday. He was so sweet and caring. I hope I'll meet him again. You would have loved him Lacey, I swear. You probably would have liked him enough to consider a threesome."

"Taylor, his name is _Taylor_. How could I consider a threesome when he has a girl name?"

"Well, I don't actually know that his name is Taylor. It could be Sharkboy for all I know."

"How do you not know his name?" Lacey asked stooped.

"I didn't think about asking him. I was crying into his shirt for God's sake! Do you think I would 'uv had the mental stability to think about asking for his name? Please, I barely have the mental stability to remember your name." I explained rather quickly.

"Okay, I'll give you that. Have you heard about what happened in _Tears and Triangles_? Brandon totally broke it off with Bridgette saying. 'She was bent way out of shape.' Later in the show Angeline showed up at like Ben's house looking sexy and all dress-up in the dressed-down way. And broke up with him! The dude she loves with the intensity of like 1,000 million suns. Totally saying, 'Eat your heart out, bastard.' as she strutted back to Jason, a total hunk with the best 6-pack ever! I absolutely hated it, yet I wanted so much more. Day time dramas – they'll toy with your emotions," Lacey raved enthusiastically.

"No way! I also so like mad! I was so surprised that Angie didn't totally take him back. I mean I almost like cried. But Josh is a total hunk; I think he should like never wear a shirt like ever again!" I explained pretending to be an overly obsessed fangirl.

"His name is Jason by the way. Do I really sound like that?" Lacey asked concerned.

"Of course not," I said sarcastically.

"Okay, good." Lacey doesn't pick up on sarcasm too well. That's why she laughs with everyone at someone said sarcastically about her because she doesn't really get it. Because of her dry wit, sometimes it's hard to cope with her.

"Bella! Get off the phone!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. "And come down when you're done!"

"Okay Ch- I mean, Dad!" I yelled down shouting right into the speaker.

"That was my eardrum!" Lacey shouted.

"Sorry, but I've got to go – Charlie."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked at the bottom of the steps.

"Come to the kitchen please. I want you to meet some people," Charlie called.

Ugh. I absolutely _hate_ meeting Charlie's friends the last one ate our entire pantry and drank half of the beers in the friend I wasn't too surprised when he died of high cholesterol and some rare type 2 diabetes. I walked into the kitchen expecting the worst when they really didn't seem like they were pantry invaders. The one Charlie called Harold Clearwater was clean-shaven and wore a Green bay Packers jersey of Favre. Then his son, Seth, was there and so was his sister, Leah. She obviously didn't want to be here and was real bitchy to her dad. There was also Jeffery Wellington who had a great beer belly and looked like would explode if he had another Twinkie. Charlie mentioned something about a Bobby coming, but I was too weirded out by the bitch staring me down.

After small talk about the weather the men and Seth went into the TV room to watch the Packers and the 49ers play.

I sat in my panda bear beanie by the fireplace, in the next room, as Leah sat a ways away in the light blue love seat.

"So…" I began, "why do I feel as though you hate me for some reason?"

"I don't hate you, Bella. I completely loathe you." She spat watching me disdainfully.

"Why?" It wasn't the first time someone told me that, but a reason is always good.

"All I listened to this weekend was my crush talk about this amazing girl he met a day ago or so. And he described her so vividly that I knew it was you. I mean your crumpled, rat's ass that apparently is your 'hair' surrounding your hippopotamus shaped face. That valley, which your mother would be embarrassed to call a chest, has no resemblance to breasts what so ever. Pah-leeze, you couldn't even fill out a training bra. You're obviously the perfect girl," She raved, I wanted to nothing more than to bitch-slap her. I mean how dare she? Just come into my house and put me down like that. I was about to tell her a thing or two the doorbell rang a doorbell-ish version of _Clair deLune_ (my favorite).

"I got it!" I yelled right in Leah's ear just for fun. Even though I knew none of the guys would get it, it was funny watching her face transition from smug to a scowl. I walked to the front door to see who must be Bobby and Mike?

**(a/n: ha, mixed it up a little. Tee-hee it was random and stupid. I'll upload the next one sooner.)**


	5. So we meet again

All My Love

Chapter 5

--

I was just kidding. It was really Bobby and Taylor, or whoever he is. My mouth was gaped and I'm pretty sure he was surprised to see me also.

"Come on in, come on in," I said hastily. "Charlie's just past the kitchen in the TV room, watching the Packers and 49ers. Do you want me to uhm … help you or anything?"

"No thanks, you kids have fun," Bobby said rolling out of the room.

"Hi, again," Taylor said. His eyes were gleaming.

"Hi." I don't remember him being so tall.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked sweetly I think he might be like 6'4.

"Yeah, venting helps, but I do think that something is going on," I said carefully.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked a hint in his eyes.

"Yeah, but first what's your name?"

"Jacob or I usually go by Jake," He said smoothly. Jake; not anywhere near Taylor, but a whole lot sexier.

Awesome.

"I'm Isabella. Generally Bella," I said almost as smoothly, but not quite.

"Isabella," He rolled it off of his tongue so confident and relaxed. I was so turned on that of course I ruined the moment by automatically saying, "Bella."

"Right, sorry. Bella – got it." (Mental headpalm)

"I think there's someone that wants to see you," I said motioning to follow me. I walked into the room where Leah was supposed to be, but noticed she was gone.

"Huh, she was here a minute ago," I said looking around.

Oh well, I'm sure there not as beautiful as you are," Jake complimented and I blushed a deep red. "Why don't you tell me about Edward?" Jacob sat on the love seat, "If that's okay with you."

"Uhm, okay." I said sitting by him. There was only about three inches between us; the couch is pretty small. I was about to tell Jake about Edward when Ms. Bubbly butted in.

"Hey Jakey! Haven't seen you since Thursday. You were pretty passed out at 11:00. Phew, that looked like some party. Whose house is next – Embry or Sam's?" Leah asked squeezing in between us and knocking me off in the process. I was too shocked to call her out. I mean I heard of people getting drunk and stuff, but I didn't think anyone else I knew did.

"Quil's," Jake said coolly.

"You drink?" I asked astonished.

"On the occasion," He said in a neutral voice, glaring at Leah.

"When did you start?"

"First tried it with Quil and Embry at age fifteen, three years ago. I couldn't back down we've done everything together since we were six; except for relationship things. In that subject we all have different opinions," Jake explained calmly looking at me now.

"What do you mean by 'subject'?" Leah pressed the topic, now leaning her blonde head on his bulky, comforting shoulder. What is up with me and blondes?

"Sex," Jake said clearly.

"Dude, my sisters in here," Seth said walking into the room and sat by me on the floor.

"I'm pretty aware of that," Jake said shrugging her off his shoulder.

"If you couldn't tell Leah _really_ likes him," Seth cupped my ear; whispering to me. I felt like I was in kindergarten so I giggled as a special effect.

"She even pushed me off the couch so she could sit by him," I whispered back.

"Can you say desperate?" He snickered.

"Desperate!" I screamed. Then we burst out laughing. Once it died down we looked at Leah who was giving us the evil eye and Seth chirped, "Desperate." This made us double over into another round.

Jake looked incredibly uncomfortable and left the room mumbling some excuse.

Leah shot us a look and said as if to convince herself, "I am not desperate."

Seth laughed wickedly, "As is! I heard you from the other room over the game and Jeff and Billy's swearing match when you said, 'Hi Jakey!' your giggle was even louder, good God, you're worse than those Japanese anime school girls"

"Aren't they usually lesbians?" I asked. Oops, wrong thing to say. Now that one deserved a glare.

"Who?" Jake asked walking into the room.

"Girls like Leah," Seth snickered as Leah flew off the couch and straight at him, barely missing me.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered passing by Jake. I absolutely hate violence.

"Where?" Jake asked, while I was walking toward the door.

"Anywhere, but here. I want to tell you about … him without any interruptions." God, how Disney did that sound? I was trying to get the perfect guy, in the perfect place, with no problems. Boy, do I have issues.

"I have a car. We could drive down to the beach in La Push. It's usually deserted at this time of night," Jake suggested pulling on his dark jacket that looked a lot like Danny Zuko's T-bird jacket from _Grease_.

"Sounds good, the ocean tends to call me down. So maybe I won't lose it on you," I smiled at him before heading out the door.

"It wasn't bad at all holding you in my arms. Although you did ruin my drinking shirt," Jake smiled back walking down the driveway to a rusty, old red truck. It looked worn-out and beat up, but once he started that truck I betcha it woke the whole street up.

"I hopped into the passenger seat anxiously waiting for warmth. It may be spring, but damn, it can get cold up here.

Jake turned the radio on to some oldies channel and was humming to the tune "Revolution" by the _Beatles_ as he backed out. Sometimes it's hard to think of something to say in a car with a guy that I'm so unsure about. So I shouted the first thing that came to mind:

"Boobs!" Shit! I meant shit!

"Boobs?" Jake asked totally off guard.

"Yeah, boobs," I said. Boobs? Boobs?! BOOBS! Who comes up with that?

"What about them?" He asked nervously daring a glance at my nonexistent ones.

"Do guys typically like real or fake ones?" Dear God, how bad does that sound?

"Uhm…I wouldn't know. But Quil's told me that real ones are more fun and bouncy." I grimaced and mentally slapped myself. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I've just seen so many people get fake ones that I just want to have a guy's opinion. I'm not considering one or anything, but it's good to know," I stumbled. How could I sound more like an idiot?

"Right," he said. Now he doesn't believe me. Great.

-x-

"What's up with Eddy boy?" Jake asked.

We were lying on a flannel blanket right by this big, decaying white tree that was probably torn out of the ground decades ago.

"Well, I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean?" He asked scooting closer.

I said looking up at the stars, "I think that he's planning something."

"Go on," He encouraged sweetly.

"Well Lacey, she's one of my only friends, she watches 90210, the Hills, Gossip Girl; the works and always knows the latest gossip. She gets most of it from this girl named Kristen Long from her Trig class. And her latest story was that Ed-dward-" Good Golly Miss Molly I was tearing up over his name, "- dumped Rosalie Hale after three long months."

"That's good, right?" Jake asked sitting up a little to wipe the tear that slid down my cheek.

"I guess," I smiled at him, "but he's going to actually talk, face-to-face, to me on Monday. And I don't know how I'll handle it. I mean would I burst out crying and fall to the floor and start kissing his toes? Or I may just flip him off, say some ugly words, and storm off than regret it later. What do I do?" Frustrated tears filled my eyes and he hugged me tight, us both lying on our sides, front-to-front. I cried out of anger into his chest. It's not at all acceptable to dump your first love for a trashy sex toy. Shun her for four months or so then think its okay to terrorize her with mixed feelings of hope or agony.

"It'll be okay. I know you'll make the right decision, no matter what. My dad always says 'Listen to your instincts unless your conscience tells you other wise'," Jake said kissing the top of my head.

Once again I blurted the right thing at the wrong time, "Do you think my hair looks like a rat's ass?"

"No." He laughed, "Where'd you hear that?"

"Leah," I said grumbily.

"Well Leah's jealous. By the fact that I'm with this beautiful girl instead of her. It's not an unknown fact that she likes me. But you don't have to torture her." Jake smiled down at me and I smiled back and latched on to him harder. There was practically no space between us. We stayed like that for a few minutes when I pulled away to sit up.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Uhm … 10:06. Do you have a curfew?" Jake questioned.

"No, but the game should be over by now, unless they go into over time. But either way Charlie and your dad might be worried," I said somewhat worried myself. "What if they have a search party? What if Leah told them a way over blown story about us? What if-"

"Bella, why don't we just go back and find out ourselves," Jake suggested slowly, standing up.

"Okay." I said grabbing the blanket and wrapped it around my body. It was a lot colder without him hugging me.

We walked over to the truck and I hopped in than we took off. While he was driving he made his first move. He slipped his hand timidly, but cautiously over mine. Kind of like Foreman did to Donna on his birthday in the first season of _That 70's Show_. I smiled up at him, getting one in return as he squeezed my hand. It felt awesome. He was friendly and I was somewhat in control of the situation. Unlike when I was with … him. He would always pull back or put his arm on my shoulder instead of my waist. Yet he would make-out with Ms. Drag Queen. Honestly, I think it was just a publicity stunt.

"We're here," he said gently letting go of my hand and sliding out of the truck. With the blanket still wrapped around me I opened the door, but with my proneness to injuries I probably would fall flat on my face. I called for him to help me. Which he did and I was extremely thankful. So I stood on my tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. His cheek shortly turned a deep red color that made me laugh. In result this only made him blush deeper.

We walked to the door with his arm around my waist. Around my waist! I could not be any happier, but that was before we walked in the door.

There stood Charlie and Bobby staring Jake down and Leah doing the same to me. Seth gave a thumb's up to Jake and winked at me. Jake's arm gripped me harder; defensively.

"Where were you guys?" Charlie asked sternly.

"At the beach … talking," I stumbled. I absolutely hate being under pressure.

"Is talking the new code word for sex?" Bobby scoffed.

"Dude! My sister's in here," Seth exclaimed.

"I know what sex is Seth," Leah retorted matter-of-factly.

"But you've never experienced it, and in case Jake and Bella go into detail I want you to go out into the van and feel sorry for yourself," Seth said looking at us.

"We didn't have sex," Jake said. "We've only met the other day."

"There is a thing called 'one night stand'," Jeff said walking in the room with a beer. "By the way, 49ers lost 45-27."

"Bummer," Bobby said sarcastically, "I _totally_ didn't expect that coming."

"I'm still a virgin, I'll have you know," I said matter-of-factly.

"Wow. Another thing we _totally_ didn't expect coming," Leah smirked.

"You know what, I'm so sick of you putting me down, Leah. Just because Jake and I went to the beach for a little while–"

"Actually an hour and a half," Charlie interrupted.

"–Anways. It doesn't give you the excuse to throw insults at me. We've all realized that you like Jake, and I don't blame you. But just because I have the upper hand right now doesn't give you the right to bring out the claws and attempt to destroy me confidence." Now I felt a lot better.

Leah's dark blue eyes swelled with unwanted tears and she ran out of the house.

Oops.

"God, why did you curse me with this big mouth?" I mumbled.

"They tend to be easier to kiss," Jake mumbled back giving me a cheeky smile.

"We should probably get going," Bobby said uncomfortable.

"But, why can't we stay longer?" Jake whined. "I haven't seen Seth that long."

"Boy, you had plenty of time to trade stories that are so far fetched not even the dog with the best could run them down. So now I suggest that you go plant your Iroquois ass in that truck," Bobby said sternly. Jake sighed and he turned us around and basically dragged my out the door.

"Listen, I had a great time. I really hope things between you and Edward work out." Jake said sweetly twirling a random strand of hair by my face as I leaned against the truck.

"Thanks."

"I was also wondering that if you wanted to come with me to our reserve's annual campfire. We swap stories and legends about our leaders and I'd thought you'd might enjoy it."

"What time will you pick me up?" I asked cheerfully, but of course playing it cool.

"How about five o'clock?" He beamed hovering over my face.

"Sounds perfect," I said leaning towards his lips.

"Jake you better get away from her before Charlie comes out and whips your ass," Bobby called rolling out of our house.

"Bye Bella, see ya tomorrow," Jake smiled pulling me aside and climbing into the truck.

_So close_.

"Bye," I said weakly and assisted Bobby into the truck. I waved as they drove away. I heaved the blanket inside with my totally forgetting about Seth and Jeff. So I excused myself politely and went on my bed only to fall asleep smelling Jake's musky aroma from the blanket.

I don't think I've ever been more at rest.


	6. oh shooby dooby

All My Love

Chapter 6

–

I woke up Monday morning with a little more hope today. I mean I was going to see Jake tonight. We'll be at a very romantic campfire, staying close to keep warm. Maybe we'll even pair off to find firewood. I can't wait!

I walked down the stairs with a skip in my step. I greeted him in what seemed like months.

"He must have been pretty talented," Charlie grumbled.

"Dad!! We didn't a have sex!" I exclaimed with my mouth gaped.

"Whatever. I'm heading off to work, do you want a ride?" Charlie asked grabbing his belt.

"No thanks. Lacey it picking me up. We're going to talk strategy," I said waving him out the door.

Lacey arrived about fifteen minutes later in her mom's Lexis. I locked the front door behind me and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Hey girlie," Lacey said smacking her lips together. "How ya doing?"

"Goide," I said in a terrible Brooklyn accent. Of course Lacey burst out laughing at my pathetic attempt.

A horn blared behind us and Lacey started driving. One thing I've learned over the years is that you don't ever honk at Lacey unless you think she's hot, she can't drive while she's laughing, and if you do any of the above she'll try to drive you insane. So as Lacey was swurving back and forth while laughing wickedly I thought about Jake [sigh] and how to tell Lacey about last night.

"Lacey," I turned to her as she was flipping the guy off behind us, "You know that guy I was talking abuot yesterday?"

"Taylor?" She asked turning into the school parking lot.

"Actually, his name is Jake."

"Ooh! How sexy is that?!"

"I know, right!"  
"How did you figure out his name?" Lacey asked almost running over Tyler (that would've been fun).

"Well, I met him again yesterday," I said awaiting her reaction.

"When? Why didn't your tell me earlier?" Lacey exclaimed, brakes squealing into a parking space. "Spill!"

So I told her about everything and even our ʹdate' tonight (I didn't know what else to call it).

"Oma-g! You have to call me as soon as you come home. Unless he comes inside with you than you can tell me all about it tomorrow," Lacey winked than burst into uncontrolable giggles.

"Now you sound like Charlie and Bobby; Jake's dad. They kept giving us looks saying, 'I know what your up to. Don't think I haven't been down that road before.' It was creepy, I've never been given that look before, not even when I was with Edward. It's like when I'm with Jake I'm just a totally new person, but in a good way. I really don't know how to describe it," I sighed dreamily.

"Good for you. Well, it looks like we missed first period. Mrs. Crumble's an ass anyways," Lacey grumbled.

"Alright, lets go in. Besides Edward will want to know if I'm here or not," I said getting out and 'accidentally' swinging the door into the shiny, silver Volvo right by us.

"Speaking of Edward I can't wait to hear what happens. This time I'll have the scoop."

"Slow down, maybe I won't tell you."  
"What? But I'm your best friend!" Lacey screamed right before entering the building.

"Why are you late this time, Ms. Brasher?" The receptionist asked annoyed. She looked God-awful with her hair looking like a giant afro that poofed out way too far and she had a black button-up shirt with a dark navy blue pencil skirt. Which obviously did nothing for her hippopotomus hips and rhino rump.

"My car broke down, again," Lacey sounded bored. "Some dude fixed it. Kind of in his late 70's. Looked like Santa, but no red suit or cherry nose. He also had very little hair on the top of his head, but he did have a full out beard."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, why?" She asked even more irritated playing with her bright green nails.

"Because I gave him my thong. If you wanna check I wouldn't mind," Lacey said seductively.

"Just go to class," she waved us away looking embarassed and traumatized.

"Man she is so hot!" Lacey screamed walking to class. I laughed.

When Ms. Flanpers, the receptionist, was out of ear shot I asked, "You really don't have the hots for her, right?"

"Good lord, no! Those boobs and hips were fake, her make-up was cheap, and it looked like she got lovehandles from that stack of ho-ho's on her desk. Def not my type," Lacey scoffed going to her locker.

"Love ya," she called as I turned the corner and I shouted it back.

I opened my ground-level locker full of papers and magazine sections. I pulled out this and that and headed off to second period with Lacey by my side. We went to Bio together imitating Mr. Portécolus's weird Russian/Australian accent. The bell rang; signalling that first period was over.

"You wanna go in the bathroom and smoke pot with 'The Daggers'?" Lacey asked walking away. Obviously she knew I'd say no.

"No thanks, I'm going to talk to Mr. P.," I shouted walking opposite of her. Now paying attention, I walked into someone wearing a dark green sweater that had Aeropostale faded into it.

"Sorry," I mumbled trying to walk around the figure. Their hand went in front of me, stopping me from any movement.

"Bella wait," Their voice pleaded. It was way too familiar. I looked up and said, "Shit."


	7. Meet you where!

All My Love

Chapter 7

--

His topaz eyes beamed down at me, "Does my hair look that bad?"

"No, just your face," I retorted. That was our little inside joke despite how popular it was. The only reason why we kept on saying it was to see how far fetched it could get.

"Nice comeback," Edward commented gliding his fingers through his unkept bronze hair.

"Thanks," I said uncomfortably.

"Hey, uhm, listen. We need to talk sometime and I would like it if you met me in the janitor's closet at the beginning of lunch." Janitor's closet? Why would we meet there? Oh my god, what if he makes a move on me? Is he doing this to mess with me? I mean the janitor's closet is like a kissing shrine!

I nodded, trying and failing not to break a sweat.

"I've got to go, Ms. Graper will kill me if I'm late again," Edward said while looking at his watch.

"Bye," I said automatically.

"Bye," He threw over his shoulder, retreating to the other end of the school. I kind of stood there for a second than realizing the bell would ring any minute I rushed around the corner to Biology.

**-x-**

I was so nervous during Biology. I swear I was sweating under my mom's old sweater. She gave it too me when I was thirteen saying, "It always made me look _so_ fat. I'm sure it'll fit you just fine." Of course that was just great for my body image and self confidence.

The bell rang after what seemed like forever and I gathered my stuff slowly, hoping to kill my nerves. It's hard not to feel anxiety when your meeting you ex in a kissing shrine.

Then slowly, oh so slowly, I walked down the two hallways to the utility center. I looked around making sure no on e saw me as I crept across the hall into the janitor's closet.

Of course me being the absolute klutz that I am, I ran into a mop while spilling windex. The worst part is that I apologized too!

"Same old Bella," his velvet voice echoed from what sounded behind me.

"Well, you know me," I said nervously.

"Yeah, I do." His voice sounded closer.

"So what do you want?" I asked stepping back, behind the mop.

"You..." he stated. My mouth dropped to the ground; I hadn't heard that in forever. But then he continued saying, "to stop hiding from me so we can talk this out."

I can't believe I thought for a split second that he wanted me. But of course he didn't scream passionately for me to take him right then and there, and we would embrace. Then everyone would be happy, except Rosalie who would gag slowly and painfully on a fork made from scrap metal infected with an extremely deadly and rare case of Malaria and AIDS from one of the homos from _Rent_.

But sadly, this is reality and why would he want me back? Nobody would, but I'm used to it.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked pseudo-cluelessly.

"Bella, don't pretend you don't what I'm talking about. I meant us. You've been avoiding me since we broke up and I want to know why," Edward demanded.

"Oh, well I don't know. Maybe it's because you broke up with me for a total tramp-"

"Not true," Edward interrupted.

"depends on who your asking. But anyways," I continued. "Then you ignore me for several months and put on an 'all you can watch tongue wresting show' almost everyday at lunch. All the while I'm having self doubt and obviously confidence problems. I felt totally isolated; it was as if nobody could help. It was just plain awful. But I got over it, and I think it was good that I told you all of this so that you and Barbie's relationship doesn't end up like ours," I huffed angrily.

For once he was silent; letting everything just sink in gently.

"So..." Edward gave me a crooked smile, "you pretty much don't want anything to do with me?"

I crossed my arms defensively. "And why would I want that?"

"I wouldn't know Bella. You just seem to hate me so much. Your always glaring at me or not looking at me, it's not that hard to miss," he sounded kind of sad almost as if he regrets something.

"Oh, Edward I don't hate you, I was just upset," I said as the ball rang, "Why don't you meet me sometime after school at my place?"

"Yeah, I could do that," Edward said leaving the closet into the swarm of people. I came out about three minutes later and sighed thinking about what would happen tonight.

**(A/N: Bella and Jake's 'campfire date' will be next chapter. Don't miss out – Leah'll be there, lol. Sorry it was pretty short; just bear with me for now.)**


	8. What I should not've done

All My Love

Chapter 8

- -

That night Jake picked me up at 5:17 pm, only about seventeen minutes late, in his old, rusted truck. I was wearing a pair of worn-out jeans that had holes in the knees and some smaller ones on my thighs. My shirt is a pale yellow that had the Cheerios© slogan 'Bee happy, Bee healthy' written across it with gold calligraphy and Buzz (the bee//mascot thing) right by it with his signature honey wand. My shoes are old and covered with mud; they were dirty because one day I went to the meadow with Edward and it was raining. I thought about ditching them for a few minutes, but the only other pair I had were these pretty black velvet flats that had this western style to them. I really like those and would never want to destroy them.

Now I'm looking at the soft green glowing color from my shoes as I cautiously step around twigs and tree roots coming out of the ground.

"Hey, Bella look," Jake whispered pulling me gently to the right side of the trail. Jake silently pointed into the woods and I didn't see anything at first, but then I saw a family of deer. It consisted of four deer; a buck, doe, a growing male, and a small one that looked a lot like a young version of Bambi.

"Aww..." I cooed longingly, "I want one."

"I have some over my first place if you want one."

"Jake!" I shrieked. The buck's yellowish eyes gleamed at us and then all four were gone a second later.

"You scared them away," I pouted.

"No, it was probably just your mom's face."

"Burn!" a voice came from behind us. It was deep, but it carried with an obnoxious tinge to it.

"How was that a burn? It didn't make sense," I called out to the mysterious voice.

"The best burns involve your mom, especially if it has to do with her screwing around with a jackalope," the person with that irritating voice came out of the trees on the other side of the path. He was incredulously tall and had short cropped hair and was packed with muscles.

" 'Ey Jared!" Jake greeted.

"Oui," Jared saluted.

"At ease." Jared put his hand down to his side.

"Are you going to the campfire thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I always go. Kim couldn't make it though. I'm real upset," Jared said plainly.

"So are we. Who else would come wearing short skirts with no underwear on underneath? We'll miss seeing her pussy this year man," Jake said giving him a knowing look.

"She only did that once, and besides she had panties when she got there, but 'accidentally misplaced' them getting firewood," Jared explained with a smugness in his voice.

"Was your mom with her?" Jake asked.

"Burn!" Jared's face got this real funny expression, "No, I was."

"Okay, man. Whatever. We were just messing around," Jake said light-heartedly.

"I know, let's get going it's almost time," Jared said looking at his wrist watch.

We started walking and pretty quickly I, being the klutz that I am, started tripping over branches and scraping my arms and jeans even more just trying to keep up with their fast pace. Eventually I was getting us so far behind that the guys took turns giving me piggy-back rides.

I was on Jake's back when we got there. We were about twenty minutes late, and we got some strange glances, apparently we interrupted some dude's speech. As we went over to find a place to sit down, Seth gave us a thumbs up and Leah just glared at me like always. He carried me over by Bobby and some other geezer who was probably over 80. Jake made me hop off, and we sat in between them.

"Hello Bella. How are you today? Is Jake treating you well?" Mr. Black greeted me.

"I'm well, Bobby. And I think you'd be proud of how gentlemanly he is acting," I said warmly.

"Uhm... Bells, his name is Billy," Jake said on the verge of laughing.

"Oh! Sorry, Bob- I mean Billy," I said a little flustered.

"Oh, quite alright. But it is good to see you two together again," Mr. Black chuckled. I blushed a light burgundy from sheer embarrassment. How could anyone forget their date's parent's name? Most likely it would be me; so you don't necessarily have to worry about it.

The older man started the applause signaling the other man's speech was over and we all joined in as he hobbled up to the head of the circle. He was 4'11 and had white hair that dragged behind him, and was way past his moccasins. The elder held up his hand towards the gentleman and said, "Thank you, Mr. Call for that very exhilarating sermon." He took a whithering breath and coughed spastically into his meek forearm and continued a moment later in a must cheery voice, "Let the celebration begin!"

"But!" Mr. Call said, "Before we start make sure you're sitting next to someone who will not get on your nerves because we have some long times ahead of us."

Jake grabbed my hand and said, "I like it here. What about you?" I could only nod and blush deeper. But, of course, Leah came over and ruined the moment, "Hey Jakey! Didn't know you paying another five dollars to keep the whore around."

"Wow, that was probably the best hooker joke I've ever heard. But... it is too bad you haven't been rented out yet. I mean you probably still need to pay the surgeons somehow for fixing up the twins. Are they fraternal?" I smirked as she looked at her breast then pouted, "Just because I actually have boobs doesn't mean you have to poke fun at them."

"Sorry. My bad, they might pop." Haha! I crack myself up. I could literally feel the heat rising up from her thick skull as that one sunk in. I was about to incorporate something about her mom having sex with a jackalope when Jake interrupted, "Hey Bella, I want you to meet some of my pack. Why don't you come over here with me?"

"Sure," I said standing up next to him, and as we were walking there turned around and stuck my tongue out at Leah defiantly. Jake grabbed my hand and I gave him a smile, which he returned. We walked up to a group of guys of about seven or so. I squeezed his hand, hoping they wouldn't be as rough on me as they were each other.

One of the taller men turned and yelled, "Hey Jake! You finally got a girl."

"Shut up, Sam! Besides, I got one in eighth grade. Remember Becka Wellington?" Jake retorted.

"She doesn't count. She was a total slut, and who is this lovely lady?" Sam asked turning to me and raised my hand to kiss it lightly.

I blushed deeply and said, "Bella Swan."

"Your dad's the chief?" Sam stated looking me over.

"Yeah."

"Hey guys!" Jake yelled, "Break it up. I need to introduce you to someone." The other guys fells silent and stopped beating on each others' heads. They looked at Jake then to me. Some smiled, other eyes widened, and Seth winked at me.

"Okay everyone, this is Bella. Bella this is Quil." Jake pointed to a dude about 5'11 and was wearing old jeans and a baby blue button-up shirt. He looked at me than licked his lips. I laughed.

"This is Jared, who you've already met." Jared waved at me and I gave a small wave back.

"Over there is Sam." He had to be at the least 6'5 and he still towered over practically everybody, especially me. Mainly because I am only 5'4 even with heals on. Sam had about chin length hair that was a dark brown color, that could be easily mistaken for black. He had a longer torso then legs so his coat would probably go past my knees if I tried it on.

"That's Embry." Embry was also marvelously tall at 6'3, and had ape arms by the looks of it because they were _long_! He wore a purple polo shirt and khakis that cut off at the knees. Embry just smiled so that's all I did.

"Of course you know Seth." Seth was definitely one of the shorter of the group; he only stood 5'8. But I'm fairly sure he's not done growing yet. He was wearing some white suit that kind of looked like Elvis's, but without the tassels. Once again Seth winked at me and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"That is the ever annoying Paul."

"You're just mad because I'm dating your sister," Paul chimed giving him a ha-ha type of smile. His teeth were white too, I mean they just glowed. His parents must be dental hygienists because I cannot even get mine close to being that color. Paul stood about 6'1. I don't know about you, but I think these reservation people have some kind of height genes going around (although it might have missed the geezer).

"Okay... now everyone please settle down! Take your seat wherever you are," the elder called out. Jake grabbed my hand, and we sat by each other, me by Seth and him by Quil.

"Now to start off, I am going to need my son, Quil to come up here," the older man said looking at a man who was in his late 40's or so. His hair line was receding, but it was just about as long as any of the other grown up men. The man stood up and flashed a smile to the cheerers, and walked up to the dad. He greeted the elder man with some obscene hand gestures they probably made up together in the fourth grade to show 'tight' they were. A light chuckle came from the gang as Quil (Junior I suppose) buried his head in embarrassment.

"Quil will be introducing you all to each event that will eventually appear after this party gets into full swing," the older gentleman proclaimed doing very awkward and uncoordinated pelvic thrusts. Myself, as well as many others, laughed at his lame attempt.

"Very nice dad," Quil Sr. snorted sarcastically

"Now this... is... the moment you've all been waiting for. It is – dramatic pause -" By this time everyone was leaning forward with anticipation waiting for him to say the magic words- "Party time!!" As soon as he said it music came blasting from all directions in a wave of sound, and what was once a pile of wood blew out into a ten foot flame. 'Oohs', 'Ahh's, and sharp screams filled the air, but were instantly blocked out by the traditional music.

"Hey Bella, you wanna dance?" Seth asked me.

"I'll have to warn you I'm an awful dance," I blushed.

"It's all about leading. I'll help you," Seth explained beaming.

"Oh okay," I smiled at Seth. "I"ll be back." Jake only shrugged.

Seth helped me up gently and we walked over to where about seven other pairs were dancing. Seth appeared taller in the moonlight, but he also looked a little more mature, macho, even sexy....

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. Out of anyone Seth was making a move on my girl. _Seth_. The guy hasn't even been kissed, and he's like what?- 15. If you ask me it's kind of pathetic. He's trying to smash her against hi body despite the face they both have no rhythm or sense of direction.

I couldn't stand just sitting here, watching them, so I went over by the food table where Paul and Jared were stacking their plates with an assortment of food. I grabbed a Dixie® plate that has some kind of crap flower design on it. I don't get why they are even on plates; flowers don't even resemble or add up to food. So I piled it on, covering the design with: three cheeseburgers with onions, pickles, mayo, mustard, ketchup, and relish, two turkey dogs with plain ketchup and ranch, then at least half a pound of Nacho Cheese and Cool Ranch Doritos® along with Sour Cream and Onion and Baked! Original Lays®. I also got some select vegetables and watermelon added to my plate because if my mom was still here she'd want me to at least eat something that was good for you.

My mom died a few years back. Me and Rachel are pretty over it, but all – especially my dad – have our moments. My latest one was a year or two ago when I was getting ready for the winter formal. Me and the guys were going together, as friends of course, and I couldn't knot the stupid tie like my mother always did for me in the fifth- and sixth-grade. I almost didn't go, I was so emotionally distraught. Just as I am about to be... now.

"Hey Jakey!" Leah said flouncing herself upon my presence.

" 'Ey Leah! Fancy seeing you here..." It's not that I don't like her it's just that... she _bugs_ me. Besides that, her and Bella obviously don't get along. It's like I'm stuck between a rock and a horny place. You know how hard it is to chose between the two.

"So, do you wanna dance?" she fluttered her eyelashes. See I might have fallen for that in the fourth grade when I like her, but past age it doesn't usually work.

"No, I'm just going to eat," I said gesturing towards my plate then to Paul and Jared who were goofing around at a picnic table nearby.

"Okay, well I'll be right over," she smiled and walked over to the plates. I sighed and walked over to Jared and Paul.

" 'Ey Jakey!" they greeted simultaneously.

" 'Ey Paul-ly! Jaroldo, how you doin'?" I said giving it a little Brooklyn flair.

"How da missus?" Paul asked giving it right back.

"Eh, not so goo-ud. See, she's got this one problem... she won't take her pants off!" We burst out into laughter. After it got to the climax, we heard a voice go, "Jake, all you had to do was ask."

Leah! God, can't she leave me alone for a minute? The laughter practically cut off besides Paul's choked laughter of the awkwardness of the situation at hand. "Uhm... Leah, he wasn't referring to you," Jared pointed out.

"I know. I was playing along, silly goose!"

Oh good lord. "Listen, I'll be back. _Please_ don't follow me," I said getting up. Jared and Paul sang, "OoOoO!" under their breath as I began to walk towards Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I don't have a clue how or why, but Seth and I were kissing. It was light and friendly, but within seconds his lips were torn from mine.

"What the hell?" Jake whispered fiercely.

"Jake, it's not what it looks like, I swear," Seth said putting his hands up defensively.

"On what?"  
"On my dead guinea pig, Harvey's life," Seth said without missing a beat.

"You're swearing on a guinea pig, who's stomach exploded as your source of reliance?" Jake asked sternly.

"How was I supposed to know that they can't control how much you eat?"

"How would know Bella's my date?- think Seth!" Jacob countered back.

"Dude! Jake, you need to calm down," Seth said putting a hand on Jake's bicep.

"Do... Not... Touch... Me!" He breathed heavily and glared at Seth.

"Jake, it's not entirely his fault," I stared. "It takes two to tango."

"Well, that certainly wasn't tangoing I saw out there," Jake snapped back.

"It was friendly; harmless. Why can't you except that?"

"Because he made a move on you! You're like the only person I've been ridiculously crazy about in a long time. For a while, I thought you had the idea. Guess I was wrong." Shit. He's playing the guilt card. Except... he seems serious. Oh my god, he's about to cry. What have I done?

"Jake," I cooed.

"You know what?- forget it. You two have fun, I'll just leave so it's be easier to dig the dagger into my spine," Jake said stomping back to the trail.

It was quiet between us before Seth started blubbering, "God I … shouldn't do. Stupid, stupid, stupid – not you, me. Jake …. not Leah …. really likes. Oh God … What did I do?"

"Seth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just happened.

"Yeah, I know. The feeling is mutual," he made an effort at smiling, but couldn't hold it for two long; this was going to mess us up for a while.

"This is obviously bugging you, I"ll go after Jake," I gave him an apologetic look, and ran for the trail. This time, I couldn't care less about my balance, and I ran past trees and little ridges; I only stumbled a few times. It's like a mile and a half to the bottom, but what mattered was Jake. That's all my mentallity could focus on. His russet skin, looking dark and healthy across the sun setting I the back drop. He's toned and lean. His dark, dark eyes smolder you with attention, and now pain is clearly visible in them. His face sagged with disappointment and stayed that way from shock. I couldn't bear making him this upset, so I only ran harder.

I came to the parking lot, and saw the junky truck in the corner. Jake was sitting in it with his head in his hands. Crap.

Not feeling the need to run, I walked over there with my muscles aching and heart pumping oud and hard. When I got there I wrapped my knuckles on the window. Surprised by the sudden noise, he looked up and glared at me. Then he started the car, and the engine roared to life. I jumped back as the car peeled away at a fairly fast speed. He didn't even care if he ran over my toes.

I pulled out my cell phone, luckily having service this far away, called and commanded Charlie to come get me. I was not havign fun and felt utter guilt in the pit of my stomach. Of course it was because me and my stupid lips. You'd think I would be able to control them especially with all the action they haven't gotten in a while

A minute later Charlie pulled around the corner, and once I got into his cruiser I broke down.

**(A/N: Okay... so I haven't exactly updated this story in a while, and plan to do that more often. I swear I'm going to take more time into doing this story... I just have to deal with all my schoolwork and over stories. So please forgive me, and I promise to put up the next chapter by the first week of December, if not sooner. :DD)**


	9. Like a Reoccuring Nightmare

All My Love

Chapter 9

Ever since the incident with Seth at the campfire I haven't been able to get out of bed, except to go to the bathroom and eat. It's been five days and I still feel incredibly guilty enough not to go to school, but the worst part is that I can't get in touch with Jacob. Besides that, he has to be pissed, and it's all my fault. I kissed Seth. I came after him. I was stupid enough to let him ago. I, I , I.

'I' has to be the most selfish word out there. Which is why it totally fits me right now. I was with with this amazing guy and I totally blew it by kissing another cool guy. I am a moron, an imbecile, a freaking cretin. I'm sure Jake never wants to see my face like ever again, and that's why it is under these stupid sheets. Of course I have my one-of-a-crap-kind copy of _Wuthering Heights. _It's like my six-millionth time reading it, and it's getting kind of sickening. I love Shakespeare, don't get me wrong, but if you read something over and over again eventually your brain will turn to mush whenever anyone mentions it. The cycle sucks.

So does moping around, it literally is no fun and it's a huge chunk of time wasted, but once you've started you can't stop. If I'm going to apologize it'll have to be in a few days when he's blown off some steam. But what if he hasn't?

Omigod! What if he doesn't want to talk to me at all? What if he's already doing it with Leah to spite me? What if he told all his pack of friends what a bitch I am? What if he's planning a gang rape for me? Or a blanket beating? What the hell am I going to do?

Then, having a little light bulb flash over my head, I picked up the phone and dialed the number I memorized by heart. The phone rang a few times before going to the machine. The recorded voice flowed through my cell phone's receiver:

" "I'm sorry I couldn't get to the phone by now. You're obviously not worth my time or this crap phone died again. I'll call you back. Tootles!" "

I sighed and spoke into my flip phone, "Hey Lace, it's me. I'm having boy trouble, please come over whenever and help me out." Then I hung up.

Back to the bedsheets for me.

**-x-**

I was having a particularly pleasant dream about nothing when I heard someone yell, "What is that _smell_?" I rolled over and opened my eyes to see Lacey in my doorway sniffing the air and looking perplexed.

"Hey Lacey, nice to see you too. How's your mom?" I asked, ignoring her question.

She moved a little closer and said, "Oh my God! It's YOU!" Then she took a few steps back and continued, "Jesus. How long has it been since you've showered?"

I looked away and said sheepishly, "About a week."

"That's gross Belly. It smells like something up and died in here," she complained. "You are so taking a shower." I didn't respond, but instead buried myself into the covers. She mumbled something and grudgingly stomped over and ripped the comforter off of me.

"Ahhh! The light – it burns!" I cried, covering my face.

"Rise and shower, sleeping beauty!" Lacey chided as she went through my wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" I asked groggily, sitting up.

"Picking out an outfit, we're going to the mall," she said. Was I supposed to jump up and down with excitement? 'Cause I'm just not feeling it.

"Why?"  
"We're going to scope out some hotties."

"But I don't want a hottie. I want Jacob!" I said grumpily.

"Here," she said ignoring my complaint and shoving a pile of clothes in my arms, "get up, shower, then put these on. We might see Jacob in Port Angeles. Now go!"

I got up and walked to the bathroom. Here goes nothing.

**-x-**

"What about him?" Lacey asked me for the tenth time since we have been in the Hollister store.

"Ugh. Too hairy and pale, next," I said after analyzing the guy. "Plus he has to be forty-something."

"So?"

"So? Is that even legal?" I asked, worried for my dearest friend's mental health.

"No, but wouldn't you sex Jacob if you had the chance?"

A blushed heavily. "I don't see how that's relav-"

"It's the same thing."

"Except he's twenty years older," I reasoned. Lacey shrugged and we moved over to the food court. I got in line for Panda Express. It took ages, but it was our turn and I ordered Teriyaki chicken and fried rice while Lacey got a salad from Subway. We payed than sat at an isolated table near a patch of tile that couples and groups of friends usually dance.

I stabbed a forkful of rise and popped it in my mouth. We were barely there a minute when Lacey said to me under her breath, "Uh oh! Ex alert. He's coming fast too."

"Which one?" I asked freaked out.

She didn't respond, but instead sat up straighter, smiled brightly, and said cheerily, "Hey, Edward."

Shit.

"Hey Lacey," his voice was coming from straight behind me. "Bella you look as white as a ghost."

"How flattering," I managed to say sarcastically and shoved a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Why are you here?" Lacey asked semi-defensively as I put another forkful of rice in my mouth.

"To ask you to dance," Edward replied.

I sputterd, causing little bits of rice and chicken to fly towards Lacey. Edward pounded on my back, causing the muscles in my throat to tighten around the food. I grabbed my drink quickly and took a big gulp, washing the food down.

"Uhm...," Lacey said nervously looking from me to Edward.

"She'd be delighted," I answered quickly for her and gave her a look. She stood up shyly and took his outstretched hand. He led her out to the dance floor. So now I was alone munching on my chicken and some of Lacey's salad while she was flaunting for Edward Cullen. I guess worse things could be happening.

I wonder what Jake's doing... it probably couldn't be anymore than this. I mean I'm sitting here by myself while my friend is – Holy shit!

I swear my eyes were about to explode out of their sockets when I saw Lacey and Edward not dancing but making out. Yeah, they were going at it in front of at least two-hundred people. I don't know whether to start cheering or throw up. I mean, shouldn't I be happy because my friend got a respectful guy (I would know – do you know how hard it is to seduce a Cullen? Ugh.)? Right?

But somehow I can't help but feel a little jealous. Lacey gets a guy right on her lap while it took me weeks to get him to tongue. Seriously, he didn't kiss me until the second date and that is only because I kissed him. Am I truly that repulsive?

Apparently the heaven agrees because as I was gawking at my best friend and ex-boyfriend going all out, I just happened to spill all of my drink down the front of my white shirt.

I looked down, horrified, at my now see-through shirt. I gasped as the thin material clung to the polka-dotted bra and pale skin that made up of the splash zone.

I immediately grabbed my bags and Lacey's as well before scrambling over and dragging Lacey away from her kiss.

"Hey!" Lacey exclaimed.

"She'll call you!" I threw over my shoulder to Edward before dragging Lacey out to the parking lot.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch! You can let go now. Jeez," Lacey said, shifting her clothes as she did so. "I was enjoying myself."

"Oh yeah, so was I. I look as though I should enter a white T-shirt contest."

"If you had boobs," Lacey muttered with a smirk.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as I slapped her arm. "I was kidding... sort of."

I raised my hand to slap her again.

"Kidding! I was _kidding_," she said while unlocking the door to her vehicle. "People these days – can't take a joke!"

Lacey then got in and drove me off home where I changed then immediately dove under the covers.

**-x-**

A few hours the doorbell rang and I rolled over, not liking that my pleasant dream about my happy ending being interrupted. I groaned as Charlie called my name and I wrapped my comforter around my stained tank top and volleyball shorts before heading down the stairs.

I rounded the corner to the entrance of our home and nearly lost my jaw in the process. I could not believe my eyes.

"_Jake_?"

**(A/N: So... Yeah, I'm a bad person. I haven't quite been inspired to write this too much, but I may work on it more now that my other Jacob/Bella story, _I'm in Love with a Jerk_, is coming to a close. But not as frequently because I'm working on my next little acquaintance story to go with it called_ I'm in Love with a Werewolf_ that'll be a Quil/Claire story. I've got the first eleven chapters of that written down and plan on doing more so don't bite my head off if I don't update this one regularly, but I plan on writing the next chapter tonight since I have_ no school_ :))**


	10. I Need a New Mattress

**All My Love**

Chapter 10

* * *

"Jake?" I exclaimed, almost dropping the comforter when I saw his face. God, it was so refreshing to see it. "W-What are- How are you?"

"Uhm, I'll only be here for a second so if I could come in?" Jake asked in a rather distant voice.

"Y-Yeah, of course," I said stepping aside. This is so weird. Why was Jake acting so formal? Maybe he's not even here for me. What if he's going to tell Charlie about how I'm a freaking slut. Or how I totally crushed my chance with him. Oh, what have I done?

Jake entered and looked down at me. He had some sort of glint in his eye, but he turned away too quick for me to see exactly what it was. He headed up the stairs and I knew I was supposed to follow since you could hear Charlie moving towards the living room where the television was.

We entered the room to which I stay and I prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn't pick up on the recent smell.

"So... what died in here?"

So much for that.

Me. "N-Nothing. I just need a new mattress is all," I answered lamely before sitting upon it. Unfortunately he did not join me and just stared down at me, those soulful eyes reading me like an open book. Which means he knows how hott I think he looks in those leather pants and white T-shirt. He's obviously been working out and I would certainly not mind being held in his buff arms.

"Bella," Jacob said in the same voice that immediately snapped my vision and thoughts away from his arms but to his voice.

"Yes?" I asked in anticipation that was cutting at me from the utter guilt of looking at him.

"I've been thinking about our... date." My breath caught as he said those words and it certainly was not as bad as what was about to come next. "Obviously, I-I'm not good enough for you. You cannot help but to look for other people and I get it-"

"Jacob," I pleaded softly, hoping he would stop.

"Wait!" his voice echoed as I remained silent. "I get how you are still hung up on Edward. H-He seems like a complete ass, but if he or Seth make you happy than so be it. I know this might not mean much from me, but I think you are a real great girl Bella. A-And I hope I can move on as quickly as you have. S-So I guess this is me saying goodbye."

A tear fell across my cheek as he turned to go.

"Jake," I called in a hoarse voice. He kept walking and I did not get up to stop him. Not even when I heard his car roar to life. I just said the same syllable over and over again.

"Jake."

That boy. That man. That moron. That hunk. That person. That is. That my. That everything.

I rolled onto my bed and muttered his name over and over again. I could not believe in a few days I'm back to where I've started, and all because one boy who is driving me crazy. I hope he is happy now. He has broken my heart and with good reason: I broke his first...

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I'm driving over to Embry's house because it's his night to host the get together and I need to get wasted badly. Just seeing Bella again made my heart split even more as I said the words that I needed to. Her saying my name like that certainly was not making it easier on me.

I mean, she still likes that Edward guy, so why should I care about what she thinks of me? Why shouldn't I drink and maybe raise a little hell since she sort of looks down upon it? Why should I let a girl stop me from doing things I like?

_Because you love her_, the voice in my head reasoned.

I shook my head. Love? Did people my age even know the real meaning of love? Of course not, it's just another excuse to get someone to stick with you. Love... what a pathetic emotion.

I speed as I enter La Push and attempt to race with the wind. I almost catch it, but slam on the breaks when I reach Embry's house.

I get out of the car and slam the door shut before walking up to the front door and knocking three times. A moment later an irritated Embry opened the door.

"Mom's sitting in tonight; go to Seth's again. I will be there soon," Embry explained before turning away to talk to whomever yelled his name a little while ago.

I jumped in my car and drove all the way down to Seth's home where I was immediately greeted by Sam and Quil, who had apparently just arrived as well. We walked inside chatting away before sitting down on the stained sofa in the living room. I grabbed a few beers from the mini-fridge as Quil turned on ESPN and Sam yelled to Seth to hurry up with the chips.

I opened a beer and drained it immediately. The taste barely touched my mouth and I went for my next one.

"Yo, Jake, your liver can only take so much in three minutes," Quil joked before handing me another one after I finished my second. I took it gratefully and only drank half of it in the first gulp. I needed to get her out of my head and fast.

It was then Leah came down the stairs in jean shorts that ended right at her butt, accenting her lean legs and tiny torso. The white camisole immediately caught my attention as her breasts were about to flow over. She slipped her recently dyed, blonde hair over her shoulder before saying with a sexy smile, "Hey Jake."

I finished the rest of my beer before realizing I knew how and it involved a certain faux-blonde.

- - – -

**(A/N: Yes, I am evil and totally screwed up poor old Bella and Jake :/. Well, at least we can lay some of Leah's dramatics into the story now ;) We'll see it all unfold in the next chapter when someone makes a surprising appearance :))**

**(Anther A/N: I do realize this one is a bit shorter and I do dearly apologize, but I'm working on the next one that, I will assure you, to be twice and maybe even three times as long; we will just all have to wait and see.)**


End file.
